Times Like These
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Just a fluffy Mark and Roger highschool story so far slashy of course! CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. Homework

Roger stopped the car in front of Marks house, and leaned over to press his lips against the filmmakers.

"Mmm...Roger we can go inside you know." Mark mumbled into Rogers mouth.

Roger scooted closer to Mark and allowed his hands to roam freely over his lovers body. "True...but...your...mom...doesn't...know...about...us." He said in between kisses.

"Rog, shes at work." Mark moaned.

Roger pulled back and pointed toward the driveway. "No she's not."

Mark turned around and looked at the car then back to Roger. "What the fuck she's supposed to be at work!" Mark exclaimed.

Roger laughed and pushed the car door open. "Come on we need to do our homework anyway." He plucked his backpack out of the back seat and closed the door.

Mark groaned and followed him to the front door. They kissed one more time and Mark pushed it open. "Hey mom," He said walking into the living room. "Why aren't you at work? Are you sick?"

"No, no Mark I'm fine they just called and said they needed me to work the late shift tonight instead." She got up off the couch and hugged him. "I've got to leave pretty soon and I won't be back tell like 11 or 12. Oh hi Roger." She added just now noticing him.

"Hi Mrs. Cohen." Roger said back politely

She just smiled. "Um..Mom we're gonna go upstairs we have a lot of homework we need to get to."

"Ok Marky, I'll come say goodbye before I leave."

"M'k" Mark mumbled as he followed Roger up the stairs.

They reached his room and Mark threw his bag on the floor and collapsed onto his bed. "I really don't wanna do this homework." He said with a sigh.

Roger put his books down and climbed onto the bed on top of Mark. "I can think of something else we can do." He said with a grin.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Mark asked innocently.

Roger bent his head and brought his lips down to meet Marks. "Mmm..I definitely like this better."

He moaned and pulled Rogers body closer to his own. Roger began to grind his hips in circles on top of Marks. Mark grinned and pushed his hips against Rogers. A small whimper escaped Rogers lips as their groins touched through their jeans.

Rogers hands found their way to the buttons on Marks shirt and he began to undo them. Mark shuttered as the cool skin of Rogers hands connected with the pale flesh of his chest.

Things began to get hot as Marks fingers began to toy with the waist band of Rogers jeans. Mark panted as Roger pushed his waist against Marks hand begging him to undo the button.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mark sat up and pushed Roger off of him. "Coming Mom!" He yelled.

He pulled open the door to reveal his mother. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie. I have to go, but like I said I'll be back later."

"Ok mom." He panted.

"There should be some leftovers in the fridge or you two can just order something, whatever you want."

"Sounds good." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun mom."

She hugged him back. "You too Marky."

"Oh we will." Mark heard Roger mutter from the bed. He shot a look at him and then turned back to his mom.

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie, and bye Roger." She yelled walking down the stairs.

"Bye Mrs. Cohen." He yelled back.

Mark closed the door and walked back over to Roger. "Now where were we?" Roger asked pulling him back onto the bed.

But Mark resisted and stood back up. "About to do homework." He corrected.

"Ugh no baby!" Roger complained.

"I'm sorry hun but I have a shit load I have to finish by tomorrow."

"I know I do too." Roger sighed and sat down in the extra chair at Marks desk.

"What do you have to do?" Mark asked.

Roger picked up his backpack and looked inside. "Umm...Math, and Bio. You?"

"Just Bio but its a ton your so lucky your not in honors." Mark laughed.

"Hey, I was in honors I just dropped out cause I realized I didn't give a shit. What do you have to do?"

"Well you know how we've been dissecting the cat for the past two weeks? Well we have a huge test on it tomorrow so I have to type of definitions for all of these words." Mark said holding up a list.

"Shit how many?" Roger asked.

"60!" Mark exclaimed.

Roger grabbed the list out of Marks hand. "Latimus Dorsi, Clavodeltoid, Masseter? What the fuck is all of this?"

"I have no idea, but I need to know by tomorrow." Mark complained.

Roger rubbed his hand up and down Marks thigh. "I'm sorry babe."

Mark smiled and turned to his computer, while Roger opened up his math book. The two boys worked in peace for quite some time only a sigh of frustration or the occasional "fuck!" was heard from Mark. At which times Roger would just lean over and kiss him on the cheek, and remind him that it wasn't worth stressing over.

After and hour or so Roger closed his math book. "Done!" He exclaimed

"I hate you." Mark shot back.

"No you don't you love me." Roger corrected.

Mark rolled his eyes. "It's true."

"I'm hungry." Roger complained as he stood up out of the chair and stretched.

"My mom said there was leftovers downstairs or we could order food, its up to you."

"I'll go see what kind of leftover you have." He turned and walked down the stairs.

He returned a minute later empty handed. "Nothing?" Mark asked.

"Meh not really. I ordered some chinese food, that ok with you?" He asked.

"Isn't it always." Mark pointed out.

"Good point. How many more?"

"A lot!" Mark sighed.

Roger walked over and wrapped his arms around Mark and rubbed his chest. "You can do it babe."

Mark sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I can't focus, and I have no motivation to get these done." He complained.

Roger stood up and walked toward the door. "I have an idea."

"What? Roger come back!" Mark yelled after him.

"Hold on Marky I'll be right back!" He yelled up the stairs.

Moments later Roger returned to the bedroom with a bowl of melted chocolate and a plate of strawberries. "Roger what the fuck?"

Roger took his seat next to Mark and set the food down. "You work, and while you do that I'm going to make chocolate dipped strawberries. Every time you finish one of your definitions I'll feed you a strawberry." Roger grinned.

Mark just laughed. "What the hell?"

"Now you have your motivation." Roger pointed out. "Now get to work."

Mark laughed and turned back to his homework while Roger began dipping strawberries. "I'm done with one." Mark chirped.

"Then you get rewarded." Roger said with a smile. He picked up a strawberry and straddled Mark.

"You have to eat it out of my mouth." He laughed as he put the stem of the strawberry between his teeth and brought it down to Mark. Mark brought his lips up and took the strawberry in his mouth. He sucked and bite tell he finally managed to eat it all.

Roger pulled away and spit out the stem and then brought his lips down to meet Marks. Mark happily returned the kiss, before finally pulling back.

"I need to work babe."

"I know." Roger smiled and got off of him. They continued their game like this for a while, each getting more aroused with every strawberry, until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Foods here!" Roger exclaimed climbing off of Mark. "I'll go get it."

"You gonna go like that?" Mark asked pointing to the obvious bulge that had formed in his pants.

"Yeah I don't give a shit. I'll be right back." He turned and walked down the stairs. A moment later he called back up to Mark. "Babe what do you want to drink?"

"I don't care hun anything!" Mark yelled back.

"That doesn't help me!" Roger complained.

"Fine Pepsi."

"That I can do!"

Roger returned to Marks room a minute later food and pop in hand. "Here you go." He said handing him a take out box of Le Mein.

"Oh my favorite how'd you know?" Mark cooed.

"Cause I love you."

"Your so sweet." Mark laughed.

Both men ate their food while trying to finish their homework and get to bed at a reasonable hour.

Not too long after they finished their food, Marks mom burst through the door. "I'm home Marky!" She sang out. "Oh hi Roger your still here? Its 11!"

"Yeah we had a lot of homework." He replied.

"Mom can Roger just sleep here since its so late?" Mark asked.

"Sure honey thats fine, I'm gonna go to bed. Night Marky, Night Roger."

"Night" They both called after her, before turning back to their work.

"Yes! I'm done with my bio." Roger exclaimed.

"You suck!" Mark whined.

"How many more do you have babe?"

"Fucking 30!" He looked over at the clock, "And its 12:45! Shit I'm so tired." He complained.

Roger leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Its ok Marky."

Mark sighed and walked over to his bed. "Rog, I'm gonna rest my eyes, wake me up in 15 minutes so I can finish ok?"

"Sure sweetie." Roger walked over and kissed his forehead before going back to sit at the desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just incase any of you care for the past two weeks I have been dissecting a cat in Bio, and it sucked! It was horrible! We had to take the big test on it today which I'm pretty sure I failed lol, but o well! Just thought I'd let you know!


	2. Cigarette

Praise for whoever can find the line in this chapter thats from Cruel Intentions lol have fun and enjoy...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying in his bed and Roger was asleep at his desk with his head propped up by his hand. Mark looked over at the clock.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

Roger awoke with a start and looked around.

"Roger its 6:30 am! You were supposed to only let me sleep for fifteen minutes so I could then get up and finish my homework!" Mark yelled. "Now I don't have time!" He began to panic.

Roger picked up a packet of paper off the desk and threw it on Marks stomach. Mark grabbed the paper and looked at it with shock. "What...you...Roger! You did this for me?"

Roger smiled and walked over to sit on the bed next to him. "Yeah." He shrugged.

"But...why?" Mark asked.

"Well I was gonna wake you up but you looked so peaceful sleeping there, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you. So I figured I could just finish for you." He said placing a hand on Marks thigh.

"Oh my god Roger! Your amazing." Mark flipped through the sheets looking at the work Roger had done. "What time did you finish?"

Roger looked over at the clock then back to Mark. "Oh about 6:30 ish. I just fell asleep when you woke up."

Mark placed his hand on Rogers cheek and brought their lips together. "I'm impressed."

"Well, I'm in love." Roger responded.

"So am I." He smiled and pulled their lips together again. "Thank you baby."

Roger pulled himself up onto his knees and pushed Mark back down on his back. He ran his hands up under his shirt touching him in all the right places. Mark whimpered as Rogers hand found Mark through his jeans.

"Not now Rog, we need to get ready for school."

"Fuck school." Roger mumbled into Marks neck.

Mark sighed and pushed him off. "Later babe I promise."

"Fine." Roger groaned and got up off the bed. "Can I barrow a shirt? I wasn't really planning on spending the night last night, so I kinda don't have anything to wear."

"Sure hun." Mark pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to his closet. "Here." He said tossing him a brown t-shirt. "You can wear this one."

"Thanks babe." Roger said as he peeled off his other shirt. He looked up and caught Mark staring. He smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed Marks hands and placed them on his naked chest. "Don't worry this is all yours."

Mark smiled and rubbed his hands up and down the rock stars chest. "And I'm glad." He smirked before dropping his hands and changing his own clothes.

Roger pulled his shirt on and walked over to his backpack. He grabbed all of his homework and stuffed it back inside. "Ugh can we ditch today baby?"

"No Rog, we're going. I have that cat test that I can't afford to miss."

"Fine" He sighed. "But I'll have you no I'm not happy about this."

"Your fine Roger." Mark sighed.

Roger crossed his arms and pouted his lip. "No I'm not." He said in mock-pout.

Mark walked over and kissed his lips. "Better?"

"A little."

"Good." Mark slung his backpack over his shoulder then took Rogers hand in his. "Lets go then"

They walked out to Rogers car and drove to the school. They arrived in the student parking lot and got out. Roger grabbed his bag and walked over to Mark. He wrapped his hand around the smaller boys waist and pulled him closer. Mark leaned his head on Rogers shoulder as they walked up to the building.

"Hey lovers." They heard someone call out. Mark turned his head and saw Maureen leaning up against the building smoking a cigarette. Mark smiled and they walked her way. Mark and her had dated before him and Roger, and Roger and Maureen had been friends since childhood.

"Hey Mo." Roger called out as they got closer. "What's up?"

"Hmm not much, just waiting for you two."

"Sounds like fun" Mark replied sarcastically.

Maureen just shook her head and walked toward the door. "Come on lets go to english."

The three of them walked into class and found their seats. Mark and Roger sat together at a small two person table while Maureen sat behind them. Roger used to sit across the room from Mark but once they started dating he had convinced the guy who sat here perviously to switch with him.

Mark sat and looked around. "Where the hells the teacher?"

"Beats me." Roger said as he sank down into the chair next to him. Just then the door opened and the teacher stumbled through, looking very under the weather.

"Hi class." She groaned. "I feel horrible today, so I am going to rest at my desk while all of you read the next chapter of your literary history books. That next chapter is the Modern age of writing so get started."

The whole class moaned in response. A kid in the back raised his hand. "Yes Jim?" The teacher asked.

"Can we read in groups?"

"I don't care just read and be quiet." The class perked up at hearing this news.

Roger stood up and looked outside. It was really nice out, and he wanted to be out there. He turned and walked toward the teachers desk. "Mrs. Davis?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Well since it's so nice out can Mark, Maureen, and I go sit outside to read?" He pleaded.

"Um...yeah sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." He turned and walked back to his friends. "Come on you guys she said we could go read outside."

"Davis!" She called from the back of the room.

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Make sure you stay where I can see you out the window." She called after him.

"Ok we will." Mark promised.

The three of them walked outside and went to sit on a patch of grass. Roger plopped down and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took a drag. Mark looked up at him and was captivated. The way his lips sucked on the cigarette, the way he blew rings of smoke into the sky, every time he sucked Mark could feel his pants growing tighter.

Roger looked down at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Mark said shaking himself out of a trance. "Just for some reason watching you smoke that cigarette turns me on. And I realized you haven't sucked me in a week or two." He laughed.

"Name your time and place baby, and I'll gladly remedy that."

"Whenever, just soon." Mark added.

"Ok how about during gym, we can go sit under the bleachers outside like we do everyday, but this time instead of just talking I'll blow you?" Roger let his cool fingers trace up Marks arm to his neck.

Mark shuttered under his touch. "Mmm...sounds good."

"Look you guys." Maureen piped up. "I love you two and all but I don't need to hear about your sex lives." She laughed.

Roger laughed and leaned over to kiss Mark. "I can't wait for gym." He moaned into his mouth.


	3. Under the Bleachers

Mark walked out of math relieved to finally be done. The past two classes and lunch had been a blur. He was pretty sure he failed his cat test and throughout all of math all he could think about was getting to Roger. He stepped out side and proceeded toward the bleachers.

As he got closer he could see Roger sitting under them smoking a cigarette. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes close, so he didn't see Mark as he got closer. When Mark reached him he set down his backpack and straddled Rogers lap.

Rogers eyes fluttered open and he brought his cigarette to his lips. "Hey baby."

Mark smiled, and pulled the cigarette out of the rockers lips and tossed it aside. "You don't need to suck on this now you've got me." He bent his head and pushed their lips together.

Roger moaned and leaned back as Marks lips made their way to his neck. "How was your test babe?"

"Mmm...talk later, sex now." Mark moaned into Rogers shoulder.

Roger happily agreed, by pushing Mark down onto the grass and crawling on top of him. Mark slid his hands up and down Rogers body, finally stopping at his ass and pulling him closer.

Rogers hands found their way under Marks shirt, and roamed around freely. Mark loved the feel of Rogers cool hands against his warm skin. Mark moaned as Roger slid his hands out of Marks shirt and found their way to the button of his jeans.

His skillfully undid them and slid his hands in, causing a gasp to escape Marks throat. "Oh...god...yes."

Roger pulled his hand out and came back up to bring their lips together. "What is it you want me to do baby?" Roger moaned playfully as he slipped his hand back down Marks jeans.

Try as he might Mark couldn't get his voice to work, all he could manage was a small whimper.

"What was that baby?" Roger asked as he pulled Marks pants and boxers off and wrapped his hand around Marks now erect cock.

"Oh...fuck" Mark panted.

"Tell me what you want." Roger laughed as he kissed Marks inner thigh. He loved to torture Mark like this. Hearing Mark beg turned him on.

"Please...Roger...please" Mark begged

"Please what?"

"Oh...fuck...you" He panted. "Just suck...me...please." He whined as he thrust his hips upward.

"Gladly" Roger smiled before taking Mark in his mouth.

"Oh...Roger...oh...fuck...shit...oh...my...god...Roger!"

As Rogers mouth played with Marks cock, he slid two fingers slowly into Mark.

"FUCK!" Mark moaned. "Roger...oh...I'm...gonna...oh..shit...I'm...gonna...come...oh...ROOOOOOOOGGGGER!" Mark screamed as he came into Rogers mouth. Roger happily swallowed, pulled his fingers out of Mark, and came up to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm..." Mark moaned in Roger mouth. He could taste himself on Rogers tongue and loved it. "I want your cock in my ass."

"You still have that lube in your backpack?" Roger asked.

"Of course." Mark smiled.

Roger reached over and grabbed it out, coating his fingers in it and sliding them into Mark. He pulled of his pants and entered him, causing both men to let out moans of passion.

Roger thrusted slowly at first but soon he picked up the pace. Mark snaked his hands around and grabbed onto Roger toned ass. "Mark...Oh...Mark." Roger began to pant.

Roger moved his hand from Marks waist and wrapped it around Marks cock, causing Mark to shutter under his touch.

"Mark...fuck...Mark...I'm...gonna...MAAAARRRK!" Roger exclaimed as he released himself into the filmmaker.

Roger pulled him self out of Mark and rolled off of him. "That was amazing."

Mark reached over and pulled a small towel out of his bag, which he used to clean himself and Roger up. He threw it to the side and pulled up his pants, while Roger did the same.

Roger looked at his watch. "We still have 45 minutes tell gym is over."

Mark scooted closer to him and laid his head on Rogers chest. Roger wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. "So how was the test?"

"I'm pretty sure I fucking failed!" Mark complained sleepily.

"I'm sure you did fine baby." Roger encouraged.

"I don't really care either way." He said as he closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Me too. I love you Marky."

"I love you too Roggy." Mark said before both of them drifted off to sleep.

---

"Mark wake up!" He opened his eyes to find Maureen kicking his foot.

"What?" He groaned.

"You two need to get up, or your gonna be late for history." She scolded.

Roger opened his eyes and buried his face in Marks neck. "Fuck history." He mumbled.

Maureen rolled her eyes and kicked his side with her foot. "Get the fuck up you two."

"Ugh fine." Mark complained as he pulled himself out of Roger arms and stood up.

Roger sighed and pushed himself off the ground and grabbed his backpack. "Lets go then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Maureen laughed pointing to the bottle of lubricant on the ground.

Mark groaned and shoved it in to his backpack. "I take it you guys had fun?" She laughed.

"You bet your ass we did." Roger responded.

"I can't believe you guys fucked at school."

"We do it all the time." Mark said casually.

"And you haven't gotten caught yet?" She asked.

"Nope we're amazing." Roger chuckled as they walked into the history class.

They took their seats and the teacher walked to the front of the room. "Ok class today you are going to read chapter 29 and write a thesis paragraph on it. Its due at the end of class."

This news was welcomed by a groan from the whole class. The teacher just rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk.

Mark reached into his backpack and took out his book. They began to read but Roger kept rubbing his hand up and down Marks thigh.

"Stop it." He hissed.

"Never." Roger grazed his lips over Marks ear as he whispered to him.

Mark shook his head and went back to trying to read, but with Rogers hand rubbing his thigh he couldn't focus for shit.

"I have read the first sentence ten times" Mark laughed.

"You know you really don't want me to move my hand."

Mark sighed. "No I don't"

Roger leaned over and kissed his cheek, and let his lips wander down to his neck.

"Ahem" The teacher cleared his throat. "Boys" He warned.

"Sorry." Mark muttered and went back to work.

An hour later they dragged themselves out of class and walked toward Rogers car. "Well that class pretty much sucked." Roger complained as he wrapped his arm around Marks waist and pulled him closer.

"Yeah it did" Maureen agreed.

"I don't wanna go home." Mark whined.

"Ok lets all go to my house." Maureen offered

"Sounds good to me." Mark looked up at Roger. "That ok with you baby?"

"Yeah hun thats fine." Roger kissed the top of Marks head as they got into his car, and drove off.


	4. If She Only Knew

I'm sorry I know it seems like its been like 8 years since I've updated anything but believe me its only been like 7 lol! The combo of school and writers block is hell lol! O well I hope you enjoy this…oh and for anyone who cares I def. failed my cat test lol!

Mark left the kitchen and made his way up to his bedroom. He couldn't wait to tell Roger the good news. He opened the door to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He rolled over and grabbed his phone off his nightstand dialing the oh so familiar number.

"Hello" A sleepy voice answered on the other end,

"Hey sexy." Mark laughed

Roger perked up at the sound of Marks voice and the fact that he was just called sexy. "Hey Marky what's up?"

"Not much, meet me at the park I wanna talk to you."

"What?" Roger asked.

"Just do it." Mark commanded.

"Ok." He agreed. "See you in like ten."

"Bye" Mark hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom to fix his hair. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "What?"

"Mark let me in!" Cindy yelled.

"Um no." He said dryly

"How about yes!" She demanded.

"What do you have a hot date to get ready for?" He taunted

"None of your fucking business, besides its not like you do so get out of the bathroom!"

Mark laughed. "If only you knew." He muttered under his breath. "Ok ok I'm coming!" He yelled before turning and opening the bathroom door, to find a very pissed looking Cindy. She just glared at him before walking into the bathroom.

He rolled his eyes and walked down stairs. "Mom, I'm gonna meet Roger at the park I'll be back later!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm meeting Roger at the park."

"Oh, ok don't be out too late."

"I promise." He yelled walking through the door. The cool night air felt god as it engulfed his body. He took a deep breath and made his way to the park. When he reached it he saw Roger sitting on one of the swings smoking.

Roger looked up at him and put the cigarette out. "Hey"

"Hey" Mark replied walking over to the swing where Mark was. Roger stood up and pulled Mark into a deep kiss. "Mmm…that was nice." He remarked as they parted

Roger sat back down on the swing and Mark threaded his legs over Roger and through the other said so he was now sitting on his lap and straddling him. "So what's the big news?"

"Oh yeah, it turns out that this weekend my parents and Cindy are going out of town to look at a couple collages for Cindy." Mark smiled as he pressed a warm kiss to Rogers's neck. "So that means…"

"You have the house all to yourself. Which therefore means…"

"Massive amounts of fucking." Mark laughed

"You do realize we were just finishing each others sentences." Roger pointed out.

Mark just laughed and used his tongue to trace swirls on Rogers's neck. Roger leaned into his touch and slipped his hands under Marks shirt. Mark moved his lips and brought them up to Rogers capturing him in a passionate kiss. Roger pulled back and took Marks lower lip in his mouth, slightly tugging on it as if to claim possession of the small blonde. Mark closed his eyes as Rogers's hands began to toy with the waist of his jeans.

Roger stopped suddenly and looked over Marks shoulder. A dark figure was emerging from the shadows. Roger put his arms around Marks waist and tightened his grip.

"Hey whores what's up?" Maureen asked stepping into the moonlight and sitting down on the swing next to him.

"Mo what the fuck are you doing here?" Mark asked. "Didn't we see you enough this afternoon?"

"I saw Roger leave his house and I was curious to where he was going." She stated

"Stalker!" Roger yelled

She just laughed and gave herself a small push on the swing. "So boys what's up?"

"Meh not much really. Just telling Roger that I have the house to myself this weekend."

"Really?" Maureen perked up at this comment "We could have some fun"

"Yeah but my mom gave me a list of rules." He said rolling his eyes

"Like what baby?" Roger asked nuzzling his neck

"Well no parties, no alcohol, I have to call her like everyday, no trashing the house…the normal. And my personal favorite no girls." He turned and looked at Maureen. "I'm sure its fine if you come over. It was funny though I asked her why and she said cause she doesn't want me having sex." He laughed

"Oh if only she knew." Roger chuckled capturing Marks lips with his. "I have every intention of fucking you senseless this weekend."

Maureen rolled her eyes and laughed. "Is that all you think about Roger?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh I can't wait for Friday that's when they leave!" Mark groaned

"Um…Marky tomorrow is Friday." Roger pointed out

"Oh my god yeah it is!" He exclaimed

Roger smiled and kissed him again. "I should probably get going babe."

Mark looked at his watch. "Yeah me too." He slowly slid off of him and helped Roger up.

They walked toward the end of the grass than parted ways. "I love you Roger!" Mark called out

"I love you too Marky!" He yelled back before disappearing into the night.

Mark walked back through the door of his house and collapsed on his couch. "Hey honey." His mom yelled from the kitchen. "Can you come here I wanna go over the rules again."

Mark groaned and walked into the kitchen. "Mom I don't need to go over the rules again, I got them fine the first time."

"I know Mark but I worry…"

"Don't mom I'm fine." He was silent for a moment then perked up. "Hey mom, can Roger just sleep here this weekend that way I'm not all alone?"

"I dunno honey, don't get me wrong I love Roger and all and I'm glad you two are such close friends, but he seems like the type to throw a party or something."

"Mom, please I promise we wont we will just hang here." He begged.

She thought for a moment then gave in. "Fine" she sighed. "But be good."

"Thank you mom," He said hugging her. "You're amazing."

"I know," She laughed. "Now go do your homework and get some sleep you've got school tomorrow."

"Ok" He groaned before turning and walking up the stairs. Little did his mom know he wasn't planning on doing any homework. That short make-out session with Roger at the park had gotten him a little horny, and he had every intention of calling Roger so they could finish over the phone what they had started.


	5. Leaving

**Sorry I have really sucked at updating lately but oh well enjoy…**

"Hey Marky." Roger said walking into the school and coming up behind Mark, intertwining their fingers together.

Mark turned his attention from Maureen and kissed his lightly on the lips. "Hey" He said with a smile. "I talked to my mom last night and she said that you could just sleep at my house with me all weekend."

Roger raised and eyebrow. "Really?" He wrapped his arm around Marks waist and pulled him closer. "I think I'll have to take you up on that."

"You better, you don't wanna disappoint me." He said innocently

Roger pushed Mark up against the lockers and crushed their lips together. "Disappointed?" He asked

"Hardly" Mark replied, before turning around after being tapped on the shoulder by Maureen. "Yes?"

"Hey love birds, we have class remember?" She pointed out.

Mark rolled his eyes and pushed Roger off of him. "Lets go."

"Don't wanna," He complained.

"Come on Rog, besides we have after school to look forward to."

Roger just smiled and wrapped his arm around Marks waist pulling them close as they walked to class.

--

Roger sighed as he collapsed into the front seat of his car. He honked the horn at Mark who was standing and talking to Maureen.

"Hold on!" Mark yelled

"I'm gonna leave!" Roger threatened

Mark just rolled his eyes and gave Maureen a quick hug. "I promise we'll call you if we get bored."

"Bye Marky, Bye Rog!" She said as she turned and walked off.

Mark slid into the car next to Roger and rubbed his hand on Rogers's thigh. "Hey babe, sorry she wouldn't stop talking."

Roger just laughed and pulled the car out of the parking lot. "Its fine, not like were in a hurry or anything I just want to get the fuck away from the school."

"Is your mom gonna be ok with you staying at my house this weekend?"

"Yeah she doesn't give a shit. But can we stop by my house really quick before we go to yours I need to grab some clothes."

Mark leaned over and brushed his lips against Rogers's cheek. "Whatever you need babe."

Roger turned into his driveway and stopped the car. "That's weird she's not home." He said looking around for her car. "O well I'll just leave her a note or something."

"You sure she won't care my mom would freak." Mark said as he stepped out of the car and walked to Rogers's front door.

Roger snaked his hands around Marks waist and pulled him so close that his lips brushed over Marks while he spoke. "Mark stop worrying she won't give a fuck." He closed the distance between them and pushed their lips together.

What should have been a quick kiss suddenly became more involved. Marks lips parted allowing Rogers tongue to push into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and hands roamed freely over each other's bodies.

Finally Mark pulled away breaking the kiss. "Babe do you really want one of your neighbors to see us making out on your front porch?"

Roger sighed and opened the door. "Fine my room then."

Roger closed the door behind them and they made their way to Rogers's room. "What time are your parents leaving?"

"Um…Like 4 I think." He replied as he plopped down on Rogers's bed.

Roger looked up from grabbing clothes out of his drawers and glanced toward his clock. "We have like an hour."

"Yeah well don't get any ideas Rog, I'm pretty sure my mom wants me home as soon as possible. You know her she'll have to give me a long drawn out goodbye." Mark groaned.

Roger dropped his bag and crawled over straddling Mark on the bed. "Well maybe something quick." He pressed a kiss to Marks neck.

"Mmm…baby no come on we have all weekend to do this."

"But I want you now." Roger moaned circling his hips on top of Marks.

"Oh…god…Roger…" Mark began to give into temptation, before regaining his senses. "Baby, please I promise we'll fuck tonight. But right now we have to get home and convince my mom that there will be no sex drugs or alcohol." Mark laughed.

"I don't know about the other two." Roger said crawling off of him and picking up his bag. "But there better be sex." He laughed.

Mark rolled his eyes and got up off the bed wrapping his arms around the rockers waist. "Oh there will be."

Roger smiled and walked over to his desk picking up a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" Mark asked

"Writing a note for my mom." He said as he searched for a pen.

_Mom-_

_I'm spending the weekend at Marks. We will be good I promise. Call me if you have any questions or anything you know Marks number._

_Love,_

_Roger_

Roger picked up his bag of clothes and walked over to get his guitar. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, want me to carry anything?" Mark asked

"No I got it. Lets go." Roger said as he picked up his guitar and opened the bedroom door. "After you Marky."

Mark walked down the stairs and outside into Marks car. "You ready to face my mother?"

"What I've met her before she loves me." Roger said smugly

"Yeah but you haven't seen my mother when she's stressed, and believe me getting ready for this trip she will be stressed."

"I'll be fine babe. Your mom loves me."

Mark just laughed and grabbed Rogers's hand. "Well even if she doesn't I do."

"Aww I love you too."

--

"Hi mom" Mark said as he walked through the front door. Roger in tow.

"Hi" She said seeming frazzled as she ran to and fro.

"Come on, put your stuff in my room." Mark motioned for Roger to follow him upstairs.

They walked up into Marks room and Roger threw his stuff on Marks bed. "Mark honey!" His mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah mom?" He asked poking his head out of his room.

"Come down here both of you I want to go over the rules again."

"Mom I already heard them." Mark complained

"But Roger hasn't so come down here." She yelled

"Uh fine" Mark sighed as him and Roger walked down the stairs.

"Ok mother dearest let me hear your rules again." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me attitude." She warned. "I don't have time to tell you so here read over this." She handed them a piece of paper and ran off up the stairs.

Roger looked down at the list and laughed. "Wow there are like 50 rules here."

Mark just sighed and looked over the list. "I know my mom is insane."

Roger laughed again and began to read the list out loud. "No Drinking. No Parties. No Drugs. No Girls. No Sex." Roger stopped reading and began to laugh. "Yeah like that'll happen."

Just then Cindy came down the stairs. "What's so funny boys?"

"Oh…um nothing."

"Uh huh yeah I believe that."

"Well nothing you need to know about" Roger replied.

"Fine" She huffed walking over to sit down on the couch.

Roger came and sat down next to her followed by Mark. Who looked up when he saw his father walk down the stairs. "Well boys, we're off. Come on Cindy."

Mark stood up and gave them both a hug. "Be good boys, but have fun."

"Same for you." Mark laughed and his mother came up behind him and hugged him.

"Please be good Mark."

"We will mom."

"Ok I trust you. We will call when we get to the first campus ok?"

"Ok mom that sounds good. Have fun guys." He hugged them as they walked out the door.

"Bye Roger." They called

"Bye guys have a good trip." He said kindly.

Mark watched out the window until their car pulled away and then walked over to Roger sitting down on his lap. "Now that we have the house to ourselves. Where did we leave off at your house?"

"I think right about here." Roger smiled as he pushed Mark down on the couch and crashed their lips together.

"Mmm…" mark moaned. "This is going to be a good weekend"


	6. Chinese Food and Boredom

**I don't know if I like this chapter or not. Its pretty pointless its really just fluff but oh well enjoy…**

----

Roger smiled as he ran his hands over Marks glistening body. "That was amazing baby." He sighed

Mark leaned down and pressed their lips together. "Yes it was." He agreed as he laid his head down on Rogers's chest. This was bliss.

Roger continued to run his hands up and down Marks back and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"M'I love you too baby" Mark sighed snuggling closer to Rogers warm body. "I could lay here forever"

"Then lets."

Mark just smiled and placed a soft kiss on Rogers's chest. He closed his eyes and was just about to drift off when the doorbell startled them.

Mark frowned and started to push himself off of Roger. "Who the fuck could that be?" He muttered as he pulled on his boxers and walked to the door.

He opened the door to reveal a very chipper looking Maureen. "Hey hun" She squealed. "I figured neither of you probably know how to cook so I brought food." She said holding up a bag of Chinese food.

"You're a goddess Mo" Mark said leading her inside.

"Hey Rog." She said casting a look at the couch where Roger was still laying naked.

He just smiled and pulled on his boxers, following them to the kitchen. "You know you wish you were fucking me" He joked

"Oh yeah Rog that's it." She laughed

"Well sorry to disappoint you babe but I'm all Marky's" He replied coming up behind Mark and wrapping his arms around him.

"And that's the way I like it." Mark smiled leaning back into Rogers embrace.

"So what do we have to eat?" Roger asked surveying the layout of take-out boxes on the counter.

"Just a bunch of shit." She laughed. "Take whatever you want"

Roger picked up a plate and put some rice and lo mein on it before walking back into the living room with his plate. "You coming babe?" He called back into the kitchen

"Yeah hold on." Mark called back emerging a moment later with a plate of food and Maureen in tow.

"So what have you two been up to?"

"Mo I was laying naked on the couch and Marky was in his boxers take a wild guess." Roger laughed

She just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mark your parents have only been gone for like three hours and you two are already at it."

"Yeah of course, and that's what we plan to do after you leave." Roger said rubbing Marks thigh.

Mark's cheeks turned a bright red and he batted Rogers hand away.

"Oh stop acting like its not true Marky." Maureen taunted

"So did you just come here to bug me and bring us food?" Mark asked

"Yeah pretty much I was really bored, and like I said I figured neither of you could cook worth a damn." She laughed

"I'll have you know I make a mean Mac and Cheese." Rogers pointed out

"You'll have to cook for me sometime then baby." Mark said leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Anytime you want." Roger smiled

"God you two are so…" Maureen started

"In love." Roger finished for her.

"Yes its on the verge of disgusting" She laughed

Roger put down his plate and moved over to Mark and straddled him. "Then you won't like this." He smiled before leaning down and bringing their lips together.

"Ok yeah I love you guys but can you wait to start fucking tell I leave?" She asked jokingly

Mark just rolled his eyes and pushed Roger off of him back onto the couch. Roger smiled and pecked Mark on the cheek.

"You know Rog you two are only wearing boxers it's pretty obvious you're um…aroused" She said with a laugh motioning to the bulge in Rogers boxers.

Roger laughed and stood up off the couch pulling Mark up with him. "Lets go change babe."

Mark blushed and followed Roger up the stairs while Maureen grabbed the dishes and took them back into the kitchen.

When they reached Marks room Roger smiled and pushed the filmmaker back down onto the bed. Roger crawled on top of Mark and pinned his hands above his head while crushing their lips together. Mark allowed this to go on for a moment before pulling back.

"Not now Rog, not with Maureen downstairs."

Roger rolled off of Mark and grabbed his bag off of the floor. "Fine but you owe me later." He laughed

"I don't owe you shit" Mark said with a smile.

"But you know you want it just as bad as I do" Roger pointed out as he pulled on his pants.

Mark chuckled and walked up behind Roger stopping him before he pulled his shirt on. "Yes…I…do…" He said in between planting kisses over his chest.

"Good then we will both get what we want later. But for now Maureen is down there." Roger said interlacing his fingers with Marks and leading him down the stairs.

"Took you two fucking long enough." Maureen said from her spot on the couch.

Roger walked over and sat down on a chair pulling Mark onto his lap. "Sorry Mo Roger had other things in mind besides just changing." Mark laughed

"God Roger is that all you fucking think about?" Maureen asked

"Yes fucking is all I fucking think about." He said with a coy smile

Mark just sighed and snuggled closer to Rogers's chest. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"I dunno but I know who I wanna do." Roger said as he began to nibble on Marks ear.

Mark giggled and tried to squirm away from his touch. "That tickles baby"

"Ok seriously guys enough with the cute mushy romance shit I think I might puke." Maureen teased

"Your just jealous" Roger poked

"No I'm just sick to my stomach. Now seriously can we do something?"

"Like what?" Mark sighed

"I dunno do you have any games?" She asked

"What like board games?"

"Sure anything."

"Well we have a bunch of old board games in the basement." He said

She hopped up off the couch and walked toward the basement door. "Lets go then!" She shouted excitedly

Mark laughed and got up off of Rogers lap only to be pulled back down into a deep kiss. "What was that for?" He asked when he finally broke the kiss.

"Just to tempt your for later." Roger said seductively.

------

**Hmm…maybe a smutty next chapter who knows?**


	7. Lets Skip the Cleaning

**Ok so this chapter is just SMUT SMUT SMUT! Enjoy…**

"Bye Mo." Mark said as Maureen walked out the door after a long night of playing games.

"Bye" Roger called from his spot on the couch.

Mark shut the door and walked over to the living room where Roger was laying on the couch and began to pick up the random scattered pieces of the games they played.

"Care to help?" Mark asked from his spot on the floor.

Roger sighed and looked down at him from the couch. "Not really."

"If you help." Mark said crawling over to him. "There might be a reward." He said seductively placing a kiss on Rogers's neck.

"How about." Roger said pushing Mark down onto the ground and crawling on top of him. "We skip the cleaning and go straight to the reward." He pressed his hips down on top of Marks causing the filmmaker to emit a small moan.

"But Roger." Mark pleaded innocently. "Look at all this shit we have to clean."

"Fine you clean." He said as he stood up. "I'll be up in your bed jacking off to not so innocent thoughts of you." He turned toward the stairs and began walking up. "Join me if you get bored." He smiled sexily before disappearing from sight.

"Fuck" Mark sighed leaning back against the couch. Just picturing what Roger was doing was enough to make him come.

The house was quiet for a moment before he heard faint sounds from upstairs. There was a deep throaty moan followed by Rogers panting. "Mark…Mark…Mark…oh Mark."

That was enough Mark decided to fuck cleaning and he took off up the stairs. He reached his room to find Roger lying on the bed, but he was fully clothed and from what Mark could tell hadn't been jacking off.

"What the hell?" Mark said as he crawled onto the bed.

"I knew if I made enough noise you would come up here. Besides I don't want to jack off I want to fuck you." The rocker said pushing Mark down on the bed and crawling on top of him. "I'm going to make you come so hard you scream." Roger growled in Marks ear.

"Oh fuck." Mark panted desperately grabbing Roger by the back of the neck and pushing their lips together.

Roger slid his hands up under Marks shirt and broke the kiss only for a moment to pull it over his head. Mark quickly followed suite and pulled off Rogers shirt before they slammed their lips back together.

Roger pulled his lips away from Mark causing him to let out a slight groan at the loss of contact. Rogers's lips found their way to Marks ear and he began nipping and sucking at him while whispering in his ear. "I want to fuck you Marky. I want to bring you unparallel amounts of orgasmic pleasure."

Mark just whimpered and Roger moved from Marks ear to his neck where he began to kiss and bite to mark his territory. Mark moved his hands down and began to touch himself through his jeans.

"Ah ah ah Marky." Roger said grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head while desperately searching for something on the floor. He came back up a minute later with Marks blue and white scarf in his hand. He quickly wrapped the scarf around Marks wrists then tied it to Marks bedpost.

"Roger." Mark whined desperately trying to pull free.

Roger just smiled maliciously before reaching down and rubbing Mark through his jeans. Mark moaned and thrust his hips upward. Roger smiled and began to slowly undo the button on Marks pants.

"Faster baby" Mark panted

Roger laughed and began kiss Marks hip right above the waistband of his jeans. He continued this for a few moments until he was satisfied with the marking he had left behind.

Roger finally pulled off Marks pants and boxers letting his erection spring free. Roger smiled mischievously before getting up off of the bed and turning toward the door. Leaving Mark naked and tied to his own bed.

"Roger!" Mark called after him. "Where the fuck are you going!"

"I'll be back babe don't worry." Roger called from downstairs.

Mark whimpered and tried once again to pull free of the bindings. He finally gave up and a moment later Roger returned to the room with a can of whipped cream in hand.

"You ready to have some fun?" He asked seductively as he began to pull of his pants. Mark let out a small moan as Roger crawled back onto the bed, completely naked now, with the whipped cream.

Roger crawled over and straddled Mark letting their erections touch for a fleeting moment. Mark shuddered when the cool whip cream touched his chest as Roger sprayed it out. When he was satisfied with the design he had created on Mark he slowly bent down and began to lick the cream off.

"Mmm…Roger…fuck me!" Mark pleaded

"Soon baby, but not yet." Roger said into Marks chest as he continued to lick off the whipped topping.

Mark pushed his hips up off the bed so his cock came in contact with Rogers's leg. Roger smiled and moved his leg so it was just out of Marks reach. "I said not yet." He commanded

Mark whimpered again desperately needing a release. Roger finished licking off the cream and brought his lips up to Marks. Mark moaned into Rogers's mouth when Rogers tongue pushed its way into his. He tasted of whipped cream.

Roger broke the kiss and slid down Mark tell he was at his waist. He moved down a little further and began kissing and licking at the inside of Marks thigh. Mark moved around desperately trying to get Roger to take him in his mouth but Roger would not oblige.

When Roger was happy with the new mark he had left on Marks thigh he moved back up and crushed their lips together. This kiss was rough and dominating. Roger was showing Mark who was in charge. Not that Mark could ever forget.

When Roger pulled away Mark groaned and tried desperately to plead with Roger again. "Please baby…just fuck me…please…fuck me...long and hard!" He panted

Roger smiled and grabbed a condom and bottle of lubricant off of Marks nightstand. "As you wish."

The rock star quickly opened the condom and slipped it over his now rock hard cock. Once he was done he slicked his fingers up with lube and slowly slipped two inside of Mark.

Marks let out a deep moan and pushed back against Rogers's fingers, begging for more. Roger obliged and slipped a third one in. The filmmaker gasped and bucked back against Roger.

Roger licked his lips pushing them on Marks while he pulled his fingers out. Causing Mark to whimper at the loss. Roger broke the kiss and wiped the rest of the lube over his erection before slowly starting to push into Marks entrance.

Mark moaned as Roger buried himself deeper and deeper inside of him. "Fuck me" He whispered.

Roger didn't need telling twice he quickly pulled out and slammed back into him. With every thrust Mark wanted more. "Harder baby…harder…" He begged

Roger increased his pace pushing hard and fast into Mark. Each thrust brought him closer to the edge. He took one of his hands and brought it up to grip Marks cock. He desperately began pumping trying to match his own pace.

"Oh…god…oh…fuck…ah…oh…Roger…Roger…" Mark began to pant uncontrollably. "Roger…fuck…Roger…I'm soo…close…Roger…ah…ah…ah…RRROOOOOOGGGGEEERRR!" Mark yelled as he came.

Roger continued to thrust and followed Mark a second later, screaming Marks name as he exploded into the condom.

Roger pulled out of Mark collapsing down onto the bed next to him. Roger smiled and reached over the side of Marks bed, grabbing a towel to wipe them up.

"That was fucking amazing." Mark sighed.

"I told you I'd make you come so hard you scream." Roger laughed reaching up to untie his lover.

"Well you definitely kept your promise." Mark smiled rolling over and kissing Roger lovingly on the lips.

Roger reached out and wrapped his arms around Marks pulling him into an embrace tight against his body.

"I love you baby." Roger whispered into Marks ear.

"I love you more than you will ever know." Mark replied leaning back into Rogers touch.

Roger buried his face in Marks neck and closed his eyes. He was going to sleep good tonight.


	8. You're Home Early

**Omg this chapter actually contains drama! Not just fluff! What has the world come to? And I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed!**

Mark sighed and snuggled himself closer to Roger. He opened his eyes just barely to see that it was already light out. He used his elbow to prop himself up so he could get a better look at the clock. The filmmaker closed his eyes and laid back down, how the hell it was already one in the afternoon he wasn't sure. All he knew was he never wanted to get up laying in Rogers embrace was just too amazing.

Roger opened his eyes and kissed Mark lightly on the forehead. "Morning baby."

"More like afternoon." Mark smiled returning the kiss.

"Can we just lay here all day?" Roger asked wrapping his arms tighter around Mark.

"We can do whatever you want babe." Mark sighed leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on Rogers's soft lips.

"Really" Roger said coyly raising an eyebrow. "In that case…" Roger pushed Mark onto his back crawling on top of him and placing a dominating kiss on Marks lips.

"Mmm…anything but that baby." Mark said pushing Roger off of him.

"What? Since when are you not in the mood for sex?" There was a hint of shock in the rockers voice.

"Since you wore me out last night." Mark smirked. "How are you not worn out? I mean four times come on."

"I'm tired yes, but I'm always up for more of you." He smiled.

"Later babe. Right now I just wanna lay here with you."

Roger sighed mock disappointed. "I guess I could do that." He placed a kiss on Marks temple and pulled him into his embrace.

"I love you baby." Mark sighed

"I love you too." Roger cooed into Marks neck.

Both boys closed their eyes and began to drift off to sleep when they were awoken by a shrill scream coming from the bedroom door.

"Marcus Cohen!" His mother shrieked.

Mark jolted up out of Rogers embrace, practically falling out of the bed in desperate search of his boxers. On the other side of the room Roger was doing the same thing.

"Mom...its…its not what it looks like." Mark said panic stricken.

His mother didn't say anything she just turned and ran out of the room. Mark pulled on the rest of his clothes and ran down into the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands while Marks father was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mom, Dad." Mark said as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Cindy walked over and stepped in his path. "No, Mark honey I think its better if you leave them be for a moment."

"But…but…" Mark tried to argue with her but he knew she was right.

"Lets go talk up stairs." She said ushering him toward his room.

Once inside she shut the door as Mark sat down on the bed next to Roger, who pulled him into a comforting hug.

"What the fuck are you guys doing back so early?" Mark mumbled into Rogers's shirt.

"Language" Cindy scolded.

"Fuck off Cindy just answer my question." He said pulling away from Rogers embrace.

"Dad got some sort of stomach bug or something we decided to come back early to let him rest." She said calmly.

"Why the hell didn't you call?" Roger asked

"We did like five times. You guys didn't answer!" She stated

"When did you call?" Mark asked

"It was probably like an hour or so ago." Cindy said calmly

"We were sleeping." Roger said to no one in particular.

"Ok, but this is beside the point. What do you think they are going to say?" Mark asked on the brink of tears.

"Shh…baby. It will be ok." Roger said pulling him back into his arms and kissing his temple.

"No, it's not ok." He said as tears spilled out of his eyes onto Rogers's shirt.

"Mark honey listen. I'll talk to them, it will all work out in the end." Cindy said as she turned toward Marks door. "Just relax, stay here."

Mark closed his eyes and let himself melt into Rogers embrace. "I'm sorry baby." Roger whispered gently stroking Marks back.

"Its not your fault." He said pulling back slightly so he could place a soft kiss on Rogers lips. "I just…I…I knew that I was going to have to tell them someday but this is not the way I wanted them to find out."

"I know Marky, I know." Roger said gently running his fingers through Marks hair. "I promise, no matter what happens, no matter what they say or do, I will always love you."

"You have no idea how much that means to hear you say that." Mark said crushing his lips against Rogers. "I love you so much."

Roger smiled and pushed their lips back together. Mark felt Rogers tongue run over his lips begging for entrance. He gladly obliged and parted his lips allowing Rogers tongue to take over his mouth. Mark leaned back on the bed pulling Roger on top of him, without ever breaking the kiss. Soon they had to pull back for air, but they stayed as close as they could possibly be. Rogers's hands found their way under Marks shirt and he gently ran them up and down his sides.

Mark moaned and pulled their lips back together. Roger smiled and continued kissing his boyfriend for a moment before slowly pulling away. Mark groaned at the sudden loss of warmth he felt.

"What baby?" Mark asked.

"Mark your parents are downstairs freaking out. Do you really think we should be doing this right now?" He asked.

"Rog, I know but I am freaking out right now. And being with you, being held by you, being kissed by you all of that is the only thing right now that's keeping me sane." Mark sighed as he pushed their lips back together.

"I know babe, but if they walk in on this it will only make matters worse you know that."

Mark sighed and sat up pushing Roger off of him. "Your right."

Roger smiled and leaned over kissing Mark lightly on the lips. "I always am."

Just then the door opened and Cindy walked in. "Um…they wanna see you both downstairs."

**Oh no! What will Marks parents say…? The more reviews the sooner you'll find out!**


	9. It's Him or Me

**Ok here is the next chapter! I told you all the reviews would help!**

**I must however dedicate the chapter to Rent is my anti drug without her wonderful songs the update would definitely not have been as fast! **

**So without further ado enjoy the next chapter…**

Roger stood up from the bed and took Marks hand in his. "Come on baby."

Mark shakily stood up and began to walk out the door with Roger. For a moment as they were walking down the stairs Mark thought to pull his hand away from Rogers grasp, but realized his parents already knew there was nothing to hide now.

As they made it to the bottom of the stairs Mark froze when he saw his parents sitting dead silent on two chairs across from the couch.

Marks father looked up when he heard them come down the stairs. "Go sit on the couch boys." He said sternly.

Mark and Roger slowly walked over to the couch hand in hand and took a seat.

"Mark…" His father started out. "I…I want you to explain what your mother saw up there."

Mark kept his eyes glued to the floor never moving them. "Mom…Dad…I…I…I'm…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't utter those small words. He decided to try a different approach. "Roger is…he is my…my…boyfriend." He said at last.

His mother and father both sat in stunned silence. Mark scooted himself closer to Roger and leaned into him. Roger put his arm around him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Its ok baby," Roger whispered. "I promise it will all be ok."

Tears began to brim on the ridges of his mother's eyes. Finally his father spoke. "Get the fuck out of my house!" He yelled.

"Dad…" Mark protested.

"No out of my house now, I refuse to…to…to raise a queer!" He scolded.

Roger wrapped his arms completely around Mark pulling him close as he began to cry. "Shh…Marky…shh" He said soothingly stroking his back.

"Stop it right now and get out of here." Mr. Cohen yelled now on his feet.

Mark and Roger stood up and began to back away from him. "Mom…" Mark pleaded, but she just sat there crying. "Mom please!" He begged

Finally after what seemed like forever his mother spoke. "Honey" She said reaching up to touch Mr. Cohen's wrist. "Please…"

"No!" He said harshly. "He can't stay here."

Mrs. Cohen slowly stood up and walked over to her son. "I will not let you kick our son out of this house!"

"I refuse to live with a queer! Its either he goes or I go!" He yelled.

"Dad…don't" Cindy interjected from her spot in the corner.

"Stay out of this Cindy." Mr. Cohen said firmly. He turned back to his wife and Mark. "Like I said either he goes or I go!"

Mrs. Cohen took and deep breath and stepped protectively in front of her son. "Well then I guess you should find a hotel for the night!" She spat and Mr. Cohen.

He stood confused for a moment obviously taken aback. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you are going to force me to choose I am going to choose my son over you!" She yelled, before turning and facing Mark and Roger. "Go upstairs you two, I need to talk to you father."

Mark who was still clinging desperately to Roger quickly turned and went up the stairs with Roger in tow. When they reached the room Mark collapsed onto the bed and Roger shut the door and laid down next to him. As tears continued to spill from Marks eyes he scooted closer to Roger and buried his face in the rock stars chest.

Roger wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, placing a light kiss on his forehead. "Shh…babe…it will all work out in the end."

"Ro…Roger…what…what if it…d…doesn't…work out?" He sobbed.

"Baby, like I said no matter what happens I am here for you 100." Roger said as rubbed Marks back soothingly.

Mark pulled his face back from Roger chest and pushed their lips together. "I love you."

"You know I love you more than anything." Roger said as he placed another kiss on his lips.

Just then there was a knock on Marks door. "Mark honey can I come in?" His mother said from the other side of the door.

Mark pulled back from Roger and sat up. "Sure mom."

Mrs. Cohen walked in and sat down on the bed next to Mark. "Are you ok honey?" She asked reaching out and running a hand over his cheek.

"I…I…I don't know mom." He said honestly.

"Look honey what happened down there, I'm really sorry." She said.

"No, mom I'm sorry. This shouldn't have been how you found out. I mean I knew I would have to tell you someday but not like this."

"I know honey, but I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. Who you love is up to you and I shouldn't overreact like I did." Mrs. Cohen said apologetically.

"Mom you didn't overreact, dad did. Speaking of which what happened down there?" He asked.

Roger reached over and put his hand lightly on Marks thigh. Mark just smiled weakly and leaned over placing his head on Rogers shoulder.

"Well, he is going to be staying in a hotel for at least tonight. So he can cool down, and we will see how he is tomorrow."

Mark sat up off of Roger and looked at his mother. "Please tell me that this all isn't just because of me?" Mark pleaded

"No…no honey. We have both just been kind of on edge lately. This was just the breaking point." Mrs. Cohen responded.

Mark didn't say anything he just nodded slowly.

"Honey I want you to know that even though I may not get or understand this, you are my son and I love you. If this is what makes you happy then I can't stand in your way. I just…please at least tell me you two are using protection."

"Of course mamma." Mark said quietly. "But how did you know we were…" He trailed off

"Honey I wasn't born yesterday, you two were both naked when I came in here." She said with a chuckle

Roger smiled and spoke for the first time since Marks mother had come in the room. "Mrs. Cohen I just want you to know that I love you son with all my heart, and I will never let anything happen to him."

"I know Roger." She said with a smile. "I have always like you, Mark couldn't have picked anyone better."

Roger just smiled and wrapped his arms lovingly around Mark.

"Well, boys I'm going to go make dinner. Roger since your supposed to still be here another day your welcome to stay." She said as she stood up off the bed.

"Thank you Mrs. Cohen, I think I will."

She turned and began to walk out the door when she turned and looked back at them. "Oh one more thing. Roger do your parents know?"

"Um…no I'll tell them when the time is right."

"Ok I wont say anything dear. I'll let you guys know when dinner is ready." With that she turned and walked down the stairs.

Roger smiled and pushed Mark down on the bed and crawled on top of him. "You ok baby?"

"Yeah," He said with a smile. "I think I'll be ok. But I do know how you could make it even better." The filmmaker said as he grabbed Roger by the back of the neck and pushed their lips together.

Roger grinned and kissed him back. "I'd love to help in anyway I can."

**I hope you liked it! I know Marks dad is an ass but his mom is nice so it works lol! ReviewsLOVE!**


	10. Boys Dinner!

"Mmm…" Mark moaned into Rogers mouth as they continued to kiss. Roger responded by trailing his hand seductively up Marks thigh.

Mark gasped when Rogers hand ran over his clothed erection. "You like that baby?" Roger asked with a coy smile.

"Boys dinner!" Marks mom called from the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Mark said slightly sitting up. "I don't wanna stop." He whined as he continued to kiss Rogers neck.

"Then don't" Roger moaned, pushing Mark back down on the bed.

"Boys!" His mother called.

Mark rolled his eyes and pushed Roger off of him. "Come on we can finish this later."

"Or we could finish it now." Roger said seductively pushing Mark up against the wall and pinning his hands above his head. Mark whimpered as Roger's thigh slipped between his legs.

Just then the door opened and Cindy walked in. "Oh my god you two! Stop fucking for five minutes and come to dinner." She said leaning on the door frame.

Mark let out a deep moan as Rogers tongue overtook his mouth. "I'm serious you two get your ass's downstairs."

Mark sighed and pushed Roger off of him. "Come on babe."

Roger groaned at the sudden loss of contact but took Marks hand as he pulled him out the door. "We're coming mom!" Mark called as they walked down the stairs.

"Finally" She said as they walked into the kitchen with Cindy behind them.

"Whats for dinner mom?" Mark asked as he took his seat at the table.

"Chicken." She responded. "And mashed potatoes."

"Smells amazing." Roger commented as he took a seat next to Mark.

Mark smiled and leaned over and captured Rogers lips in a soft lingering kiss.

"God would you two stop with incessant kissing and touching." Cindy laughed as she set a glass of water down in front of each plate.

"No." Mark said casually as he reached up and brushed Rogers hair out of his eyes. Roger smiled and grabbed his hand placing a light kiss on his finger tips.

Mrs. Cohen set the food down on the table and then sat down across from Mark. "Dig in boys." She said as she began serving herself food.

Mark and Roger each took food and began to eat. "Mrs. Cohen this is amazing." Roger commented.

"Thank you Roger." She smiled. "So if you don't mind my asking how long have you two been together?" She asked

"Five months." Mark replied with a smile.

"Yeah mom, how you never noticed anything in that time I'll never know." Cindy laughed

"Wait you knew?" Marks mom asked turning to Cindy.

"Um…yeah I've known for like I would say two months."

"Way to tell your mother things Mark." She said with a laugh

"Sorry mom, I just was worried about your reaction." He muttered

"I understand honey." Mrs. Cohen smiled and took a bite of chicken.

Roger took his hand off of the table and placed it on Marks thigh. Mark smiled and placed his hand on top of Rogers.

"So Mrs. Cohen how was the trip?" Roger asked.

"It was good besides the fact that your father got sick." She said moitioning to Mark.

"Yeah it was nice ." Cindy commented

"How was your weekend?" Mrs. Cohen asked.

"It…was…um…it was fun." Mark said not looking up from his plate.

"Really." Cindy said with a raise of her eyebrow. "What did you guys do?"

If looks could kill Cindy would have died from the glare Mark shot at her. "Not…much…just ya know hung out."

Roger let out a small laugh and rubbed his hand up and down Marks thigh.

"Yeah we had fun." Roger said as he ran his hand up Marks thigh and groped him.

Mark let out a small gasp then regained his composure. But Roger never moved his hand, he stopped groping him but kept his hand laying over Marks cock. Mark reached down to try and get Roger to move it but Roger refused.

Mark just rolled his eyes and tried to keep his focus on anything but the fact that Rogers hand was where it was.

When dinner was finally over Mark got up and took his and Rogers plates to the table. He walked back over and put his arms around him. "Come on baby, lets go upstairs." He whispered in his ear while his mom was doing dishes.

Roger smiled and hastily stood up. "Mom were going up stairs." Mark said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok honey." She called after them

When they reached Marks room Roger closed Marks door and pushed the filmmaker down on his bed. "Now where did we leave off?" He growled crawling on top of him.

"That was evil, what you did at dinner." Mark said with a smile.

"What" Roger asked innocently batting his eyelashes.

"You know exactly what." Mark said grabbing Rogers hand and placing it over his cock. "You wouldn't move your hand from right here." Mark smiled

Roger laughed. "How about we do more than just put my hand there." He suggested

"Oo I like that idea." Mark said grabbing the back of Rogers neck and bringing their lips together.

Roger pulled away and brought his lips to Marks neck where he began biting and sucking while his fingers toyed with the zipper on Marks jeans.

"Oh hurry up." Mark moaned.

Roger smiled and quickly ridded them both of their shirts before beginning to pull of Marks pants.

"Mmm…touch me baby." Mark moaned.

Just then they heard the door open and Mark bolted up. "Cindy what the fuck?" Mark yelled as he desperately tried to pull the blanket over himself.

"I never thought I'd hear my brother beg like that." She said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Cindy what the fuck do you want?" Roger asked

"Sorry um…mom sent me up here to see if you guys want dessert although it looks like Roger was just about to eat his favorite thing." She laughed

Roger glared at her for a moment then laughed. "Well what can I say its true."

Mark slapped his arm and then turned back to Cindy. "No tell her were fine."

"Yeah I like whats on this menu." Roger said running a finger up Marks bare chest.

Cindy rolled her eyes and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Now where were we?" Roger asked as he began to place a trail of kisses down Marks stomach.

"No baby, I don't think this is such a good idea with my mom and Cindy downstairs."

"Baby…" Roger pleaded.

"Rog, I want to as much as you but…" Mark trailed off

Roger sighed and scooted back up to lay his head on Marks chest. "Ok" He sighed. "As long as I can lay here with you that's all I need."

Mark smiled and began running his fingers through Rogers hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger sighed as took Marks nipple in his mouth and began to lightly suck.

"Oh…Roger…" Mark moaned. "Roger…uh…oh…No we cant" He sighed

"Marky…" Roger whined.

"Can we at least wait until she goes to bed?" Mark asked

"Fine." Roger sighed. "How long is that?"

"A couple hours not too long." Mark said kissing his temple.

"Well, what do you wanna do until then?" Roger asked.

Mark smiled and looked out the window. "Its raining, lets go for a walk in the rain."

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Roger laughed

"I know." He said with a smile. "Lets go."


	11. Wake Up

**I'm not gonna lie this is one of my favorite stories of the ones I'm writing. I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter its kinda just there to move things along. O well enjoy…**

"Mark honey." Mrs. Cohen said lightly knocking on his bedroom door. She heard a slight groan from inside and knocked again.

"Come in." Mark replied sleepily.

Mrs. Cohen opened the door and walked inside. She smiled at how happy her son looked lying in bed with Rogers arms around him.

"Mark?"

"Yeah mom?" He said opening his eyes.

"You gonna get up sometime today?" She said with a laugh as she sat down on the bed.

Mark just smiled as he felt Rogers hot breath against his neck.

"So honey. I talked to your father this morning." She began.

This got Marks attention and he sat up causing Roger to wake up. "And…"

"Well, he seemed to have cooled off. But he wants us to all meet for lunch to discuss this." Mrs. Cohen told her son. "Do you think you feel up to going?"

"On one condition." Mark said

"That condition being…?" His mother asked

"Roger has to come." Mark said firmly as he brushed the blond hair out of Rogers's eyes.

"Honey I don't know if that's a good idea." Mrs. Cohen said sounding concerned.

"Mom…" Mark protested.

"Mark." Roger said as he sat up and looked at him. "Your mom's right, with the way your dad acted when he found out I don't know if it's the best idea if I'm there."

"Look you guys I know and I realize that that wont make dad happy, but baby." He said turning to Roger. "You're my support and I can't do this without you there. I can't face my father without you there."

"Well, honey I don't think it's the smartest idea but if that's what you want to do then I'm not gonna say no." Mrs. Cohen replied

"Thank you mom." Mark sighed

"We are supposed to meet him for lunch at one."

"What time is it?" Roger asked

"It's twelve so you guys should probably get up and shower and get ready." She said as she walked out the door.

Mark sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Fuck!"

"What baby?" Roger asked propping himself up on his elbow and looking at Mark.

"I don't wanna do this. I don't want to see my father and discuss…well discuss my sex life." Mark said as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Marky it will be ok. I promise." Roger said as he rubbed his hands reassuringly over Marks chest.

Mark pushed Rogers hands off of him and stood up off the bed. "You can't promise that sort of thing Roger. You don't know that everything will be ok. What if my father disowns me or something! You don't know and you can't promise." Mark yelled as a few tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Whoa baby shh…calm down." Roger said standing up and walking over to Mark. Roger wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled him tight to his chest. "Shh…shh…" Roger cooed.

Mark just sobbed openly into Rogers shoulder as Roger held him tight. When Marks breath finally steadied Roger pulled away from him a little and ran his thumb gently over Marks face wiping the tears away. "I love you baby and I promise I wont ever let anything happen to you." Roger professed.

"I love you too babe." Mark said as he leaned in and stole a soft gentle kiss.

"We should probably go shower off and get ready to go." Roger pointed out.

"Yeah lets go." Mark said grabbing Rogers's hand and pulling him into the bathroom.

Roger smiled as Mark grabbed his hand and trailed it down his stomach bringing it to rest on the waist of his boxers. "Care to shower with me?" Mark asked playfully.

"Oh I'd love to." Roger responded as he slipped his hand inside of Marks boxers.

Mark bit his lower lip and slowly slipped out of his boxers as Roger did the same. They stepped into the shower and Roger pushed Mark up against the cold tile and crushed Marks lips in a dominating kiss.

"Somebody's horny." Mark laughed

"Have you ever known this particular somebody to not be horny?" Roger asked as he began kissing Marks neck.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Mark heard Cindy call from outside the bathroom. "I need to shower too!" She called out

Roger rolled his eyes and dragged his hands down Marks body as he lowered himself onto his knees in front him.

--

"Are you two ready yet?" Mrs. Cohen called up the stairs.

"Almost." Mark yelled back as looked around for a shirt.

"Wear this babe." Roger said grabbing a black shirt out of Marks closet.

"Rog, this shirt is way too tight on me." Mark pointed out

"I know." Roger said with a mischievous smile. "That's why I want you to wear it."

Mark rolled his eyes and threw the shirt at Roger. He grabbed a blue one off of his bed and put it on. "That good enough for you?" He laughed

"Well its not exactly as tight as I would like it but…" Roger smiled as he ran his hands over Marks chest. "It really brings out the blue in your eyes and that's sexy."

"Boys come on!" Mrs. Cohen yelled.

"I would like to leave some time today!" Cindy added.

Mark rolled his eyes and quickly pecked Roger on the lips. But Roger put his hand around Marks neck and pulled him in for a deeper more passionate kiss.

Roger moaned into Marks mouth sat down on the bed pulling Mark onto his lap.

After a few minutes Mark pulled back and stood up. "Come on baby we gotta go."

Roger sighed and followed Mark down the stairs and out into the car.

"About fucking time." Cindy complained

"Cindy language." Her mother scolded.

Cindy just rolled her eyes and continued talking. "It takes you two longer to get ready than it does for me." She pointed out.

Mark just ignored her and leaned his head on Rogers shoulder. Roger put his arm around him and rubbed his back. "Its ok baby." Roger said reassuringly. "I'm always here for you."

When they finally pulled into the parking lot Mark stole one last kiss from Roger then took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

**Oo what is Marks dad going to say?**

**I'm not quite sure every time they are about to face Marks parents I leave it at a cliff hanger lol maybe I'm just that evil! O well just like with the last cliff hanger I left the more reviews the sooner the update!**


	12. Lunch

Mark and Roger walked into the restaurant hand in hand with Cindy and Mrs. Cohen in tow. Mrs. Cohen quickly looked around and spotted her husband sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room.

Mark tightened his grip on Rogers's hand as they began to walk toward him. When they reached the table his father looked up from the paper he was reading and Mark could see the anger in his eyes when they landed on Roger.

"What is he doing here?" He asked Mrs. Cohen through gritted teeth.

She didn't respond, she just continued draping her coat over the back of her chair and took a seat.

"I said…" Marks Father started out.

"I really don't think it matters." Mrs. Cohen cut him off harshly

Marks hands began to shake nervously on top of the table. Roger lifted his hand off of his lap and placed it soothingly on top of Marks to calm him. Mark let out a deep sigh and looked lovingly over at Roger.

They all sat in an awkward silence until the waiter came over to take their order. Once the waiter had left Mr. Cohen finally spoke up.

"So, what am I to think of all of this?" He asked sharply

"Dad…" Mark said weakly. "I'm in love, and that's all there is to it."

"Bullshit Mark. No man falls in love with another man." He countered. "This is just a…a…phase your going through."

"Mr. Cohen…" Roger spoke up. "With all do respect this will never just be a phase."

"You keep your mouth shut!" He said pointing at Roger.

"You have no right to talk to him like that." Mark said darkly.

"I will not have a gay son in my house. Can you imagine what the neighborhood would think if they found out." Mr. Cohen pointed out

"Yeah they wouldn't give a shit, because they are not close minded bigots like you!" Mark spat, his temper rising.

"Mark" His mother warned

Roger rubbed Marks hand reassuringly.

"You will not take that tone with me young man." His father shot back.

"I will take whatever fucking tone I want." Mark challenged.

"Mark you are still my son and I still have authority over you." Mr. Cohen said harshly

"I don't give authority to close minded assholes!" Mark countered

"Back me up on this." Mr. Cohen said turning to his wife.

She sat in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking up. "Mark honey calm down a little please." Mr. Cohen smiled at his triumph before she turned to him. "And you…this is your son. This is who he is, who he will always be, and you need to fucking learn to accept that."

The table fell silent as the waiter walked over and placed their food in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked

They were silent. Cindy finally spoke up. "No we're fine thank you." She said politely.

"Well what do you expect me to do about this?" Mr. Cohen said after a few more awkward moments of silence.

"I expect you to accept it and love me for who I am. Love me because I'm your son and not because of what I do in bed." Mark said with an exasperated sigh.

"Dad," Cindy said speaking up. "Marks right he's your son and who he loves shouldn't affect your love for him."

Mark smiled slightly and looked over at Cindy. "Thanks." He mouthed

"Mark you're my son and your right I do love you, but I will never be able to accept this." And with that he stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Mrs. Cohen stood up and rushed outside after her husband. She caught up to him and grabbed his wrist to make him stop. "You can't do this. You can't just walk out on your son like this."

"I can do whatever I want. He doesn't need me." He spat.

"Can't you see that he needs you now more than ever. He needs to know that you love him and you'll be there for him." She pleaded

"He doesn't need me he's got Roger."

"You have no idea how hard this is for him. And you're not making it any easier."

Back at the table Mark set his fork down and moved closer to Roger, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Its ok baby." Roger said soothingly wrapping an arm around his lover.

A few minutes later Mrs. Cohen came back to the table and sat down.

"Well?" Cindy asked

"Your father isn't very happy but he agreed to try and get used to it." She said with a slight smile.

Mark smiled and sat up. "Where is he now?"

"He went back to the hotel to get his stuff and then he was gonna go home." She answered.

Mark let out a sigh and leaned up to kiss Roger on the cheek.

--

Mark walked into his room and collapsed onto the bed. Roger closed the door and crawled over to straddle his hips.

"Well that went…" Mark started

"Well?" Roger finished sarcastically as he placed a light kiss on Marks lips.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for." Mark laughed

"Well at least your dad agreed to try." Roger pointed out.

"Yeah that's true. How much you wanna bet he doesn't try at all he just continues hating me. I bet he just said that to keep mom happy."

"Baby, stop being so pessimistic." Roger said as he snaked his hands up under Marks shirt. "Now lets celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Mark asked

"I dunno I just wanted a reason to fuck you." Roger chuckled

"You know as well as I do you don't need an excuse to fuck me." Mark said as he looped his hand around Rogers's neck and pulled their lips together.

"Shit" Mark said cutting their make out session short.

"What babe?" Roger asked looking very confused

"Its Sunday we have school tomorrow." Mark said

"And your point being?"

"I have homework. And I know you do too." He said

"Fuck. Your right." Roger said as he got up off the bed. "And I haven't even talked to my mom all weekend I hope she's not pissed."

"Yeah you better go home baby. We both no neither of us will get our homework done if you stay here and you should probably see your mother." Mark laughed

Roger pulled Mark up into his embrace and kissed him passionately. "I love you babe."

"I love you too, and I'll see you tomorrow." Mark said slapping Roger on the ass as he walked out the door.

"Bye baby."

"Bye!" Roger called as he got in his car and drove off toward his house.

**I tried to make Marks dad a little nicer but he's still kind of an asshole…Oh well.**

**Please review cause reviews are love and I'm not exactly sure where to go with this next!**


End file.
